


Girls like girls

by Ripped_Untimely



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, so much dialogue, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripped_Untimely/pseuds/Ripped_Untimely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peterdonaldson  (who I don't know how to tag!) asked for Hersula and fake dating, but I got distracted and wrote this instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls like girls

“He won’t stop texting me!” Hero whined, tossing her phone away and flopping down on the bed next to her friend.  
“This is why you don’t give your number to guys at parties..” Ursula replied. “They turn out to be creepy weirdos who stalk you.”  
“But I feel mean if I don’t. They might just want to be friends!”  
“Trust me Hero, none of them want to be ‘just friends’.”  
“Urgh..”  
Hero leant over her for a second to grab her phone. She tensed as she did so, determinedly ignoring the warmth of Ursula’s skin seeping through her blouse. Beneath her, Ursula seemed to be holding her breath.  
The sound of her text alert filled the air, breaking the moment. Hero groaned again, grabbing it and rolling off Ursula, purposefully tapping out a response.  
“There.” She muttered, stabbing the send button. “Now he’ll lose interest!”  
“What did you say?” Ursula asked mischievously.  
Hero held out her phone for Ursula to see. She felt her cheeks darken when the other girl carefully placed her hand over Hero’s, steadying the screen as she read.  
“Hey, I’m so sorry for the misunderstanding, but I’m not interested in a relationship as I already have a girlfriend. I hope we can still be friends.”  
“That’s alright isn’t it?” Hero questioned at Ursula’s gobsmacked face.  
“Um, yeah. Yes. Typical Hero Duke, nicest let down text ever.” Ursula stammered, pulling her hand from where it still rested on Hero’s. She sat up and inched a little further to the other side of the bed.  
Hero blinked. Ursula suddenly seemed standoffish and a little upset. She was twisting her finger in the corner of her T-shirt, as she only did when she was anxious about something.  
“So,"Ursula eventually asked, her voice a little hoarse, "Who’s the lucky girl?”  
“um..” Hero started, before she was interrupted.  
“And there had better be some grovelling in the future for not telling your Best Friend about her!” Ursula continued, tone full of forced bravado.  
Hero shrugged awkwardly, shaken by her friends strange reaction. She sat up too. Suddenly her previous plan didn’t seem so genius. This was why she needed Ursula- she came up with the good plans.  
A little voice in her head whispered that she needed Ursula for far more than that.  
“Um.” She began again. “Well.”  
She paused, bracing herself, before blurting out the rest in a rush.  
“Isortofjustthoughtwecouldpretendtodate.”  
“Me. And you. Pretend?” Ursula repeated, her voice a strange combination of jubilation and heartbreak.  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Hero interrupted. “It was a stupid idea anyway.”  
“I didn’t even know you liked girls?”  
“Well. I do.”  
She smiled awkwardly, avoiding her friends gaze. Beside her, Ursula took a deep breath.  
“What if it wasn’t pretend?” She murmured.  
Hero spun towards her in disbelief.  
“What?”  
Ursula visibly steadied herself, before meeting her eyes.  
“What if it wasn’t pretend,"she repeated, "and we just dated. For real.”  
“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Hero questioned, breathlessly.  
Ursula nodded hesitantly. A second later, her arms were filled with Hero, hands fisting in her shirt to prevent her from sliding off her lap.  
“Yes.” Hero whispered into her ear. “100 percent yes.”  
Ursula’s face split into a beaming smile. She squeezed her new girlfriend closer, and when the next text alert sounded, neither of them bothered moving.


End file.
